Long Lost Love Chapter 1: The ship
by Jason Valane
Summary: AN Autobot ship has crashed down in the middle of the Texas desert. When the Autobots find a secret cargo they find that its not what the expected. AT ALL!
1. The Ship

"Arcee to base, Bulkhead we think we've got something, it might be a ship but it's too beat up to say for sure."

"Understood. Cee the Cons might have picked up the distress signal too so be careful."

_We will._ Arcee thought to herself.

Arcee, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ratchet answer the call of help from an Autobot ship that crashed down in the Texas desert.

Optimus saw the ship only a few miles away; it looked as if a can opener got revenge as Mico said when they were shown pictures of it back at base by Agent Fowler.

They entered the ship one by one listening for voices or movement but there was none, only the sound of the ship rocking ever so slightly and lights overhead flickering.

The silence in the ship was horrifying since they should have been chatter and movement. They checked the bridge of the ship but found no bodies of any of the ship's company.

"Bumblebee check the the back and lower level. Arcee, Ratchet check the lab. I will look around here and the Energon storage. If you find anything report immediately.

All of them nodded and walked towards their destinations.

Arcee and Ratchet slowly approached the medical bay still not hearing a sound except for the desert wind howling outside. They changed their sirbos to weapons as they drew nearer to the door. Arcee stood on one side of the door Ratchet thee other.

Ready?

She mouthed to Ratchet.

He nodded in reply.

She burst in ready to fire at anything that moved.

"Clear." She changed her weapons back to sirbos. Suddenly Arcee felt as though she was about to gag.

"Are you alright? Ratchet asked as he watched Arcee hold her hand to he mouth.

"Ya- just nauseous." Arcee answered holding her stomach.

"Are you sure we can get you back to base if you don't feel well." Ratchet asked as he watched Arcee lean against the wall.

She was just about to respond when a loud creaking sound came out from behind her. She fell backwards as the wall gave in and sent Arcee into a hidden room.

"Arcee!" Ratchet exclaimed as he rushed to find her under the pile of rubble.

He heard a female cough from the rubble and began to dig where he thought it came from. There emerged Arcee covered in dust and sand that had somehow gotten in from the wind.

"Well that got rid of my nausea." She said sarcastically. Ratchet helped her to her feet as she tried to dust herself off.

She stopped. "What's that?"

Ratchet turned and saw what was in the center of the hidden room.

"By the All Spark!"

**_Note from the Author._**

**_This is Chapter One. Hope you like it. Heart it follow me. And comment!㈳3_**


	2. Found

"Optimus"

"Arcee. Did you find something?"

There was a pause. "You could say that we found SOMEONE."

"Ours, or Thiers?" He asked.

"Ours." She replied.

"I'll be right there."

He switched over frequencies. "Bumblebee meet us in the medical bay immediately."

There was no answer.

"Bumblebee?"

"Will do Optimus." Bee replied.

_ What was the pause about? _

Optimus was going to ask but stopped himself. He knew it had been only been a few weeks since Bumblebee had gotten his voice back and was probably talking to himself **again**, still getting use to the idea that he no longer had a robot voice.

Optimus thought a lot about that day. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night thinking of what could have happened if they had lost that battle. They had almost lost Bumblebee and the war for good. Thankfully Primus was watching over them that day. By Optimus could not shake that feeling of insecurity.

He reached the Lab looking around for Arcee and Ratchet.

"Ratchet, Arcee? Where are you?" Optimus called out.

"We're in here." He heard Arcee's voice behind him.

He turned and entered the hidden room. A

Over the floor lay dead medics covered in Energon.

"Arcee where is this someone you were talking about?"

Arcee turned and pointed at the center of the room. A feme was laid out upon the table. She was very beautiful, her body had magnificent curves. She was mostly black but had gold around her wrists, knees, forehead, feet, and waist. Her face plate was peaceful but he could see that her body had been banged up during the crash because she seemed to be leaking fresh Energon from her left eyebrow.

"Ratchet what do you make of that cut on her eyebrow?"

Ratchet took a close look at the cut.

"I have no idea there is no way she could have gotten this cut."

"What do you make of this." Optimus pointed to the edge of the table where Energon had been spilled.

"If she cut her head here then how did she get on the table and hooked up to these machines.

Optimus looked down at the medics closest to the table.

"Is she..."

"Dead?" Ratchet finished. "No but she should've been, a long time ago. Her life support systems gave out probably during the crash. He body is still online its just in an induced stasis or in some kind of shock. But if my calculations are correct she should have been up already."

Arcee crossed her arms and pushed out her hip. "What do you mean shock? Shock from what, and what about the medics? Arcee asked. "They look as if they have been in a shoot out with each other." She gestured to the walls where blaster shots had missed. "The only way that could happen is if they went space happy."

"Something happened on this ship that we don't know about and this she is going to tell us." Ratchet growled as he pointed down to the sleeping Autobot.

_**Note from the Author.**_

_**This is Chapter 2. Hope you like it. Comment and tell me what you'd like to add or subtract.**_


	3. The Awakening

Ratchet pulled something put of his pack and help it above the Autobot's faceplate. He snapped it and waited. A few nanokilcks passed suddenly the hands begin to move.

"C'mon." Ratchet whispered under his breath.

Weapons Systems back online.

System reboot successful.

No damage to any bodily organ.

Movement check in progress... Testing...

The bot's hands and head moved. She groaned as she said up.

All the bots gasped. On the bot's back were- Wings!

They were huge. Made of entirely metal. Each of them had golden writing on them and they looked as if they would brake if they moved too much but as they opened and closed they looked strong and powerful. She slowly opened her optics and they shown sapphire blue.

"Who_ who are you?" She asked with kind, confused voice.

"We are Autobots. I am Optimus Prime, this is my medical officer Ratchet." Optimus gestured to Ratchet. "And this is Arcee my field warrior." He said as he gestured to her. "Your ship crashed on Planet Earth."

Her confusion melted away and was replaced by a smile.

"I am Stormblaze. Servant class. Part of the Relic Relocation unit. I physically moved relics off... World." Her words faded ad her smiled changed into terrifying fear as she stared at the doorway. They all changed their attention towards the door. And there standing I'm the doorway was...

"Starscream!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"It is very nice to make your acquaintance Stormblaze. I must say I could use your help with finding the Iacon Relics hidden here on this planet.

Stormblaze had never met a Desepticon before and she had no idea what she was suppose to do.

_Remember your training Stormblaze._ she said to herself.

She got down off the table and hide behind Ratchet.

_Screw training_. a voice in her head told her. Arcee and Optimus stood in front of him creating a barrier between Starscream and the helpless bot.

"Aww; protecting an Autobot sparkling, are we Autobots?" He paused. "Stormblaze will be going with us to help with locating relics." Starscream announced with a devilish smile.

"I don't think so Starscream and you and who's army?" Relied Arcee changing her hands to blasters.

Starscream chuckled. "Not even to save your scout?" He stepped aside and allowed two Desepticon drones dragging Bumblebee into the room.

Stormblaze gasped as she peeked around Ratchet's shoulder at the sight she'd never thought she'd see.

"I'm alright Optimus, just a little roughed up." He said trying to be optimistic.

"I'll make you a deal Prime, a bot for a bot.

Before Optimus could answer Stormblaze raced forwards and ran between the opponents.

"What is she doing?" Starscream demanded.

"Optimus they will hurt your scout, but they won't dare harm me because I am too valuable. I know exactly where every relic is on this planet with out the database. Please..." She looked down as she felt tears in her optics. "I have only met you but you have already treat me like I was one of you." She looked up and me this gaze then she winked.

_I have a plan_. He heard her voice in his head.

She turned towards Starscream. "Release him and I will go with you willingly." She gave her hands to him and bowed her head.

Starscream was shocked he had never expected the Autobots to give up without a fight and giving in to his demands. They had a plan.

Starscream grabbed Stormblaze's hands and pinned one behind her back the other in a nerve hold.

"No tricks,from any of you!" Stormblaze groaned as his grip in his grew tighter. There was silence.

_Now._

**_Note from the Author._**

**_This is chapter 3. Hope you like the suspense.㈳8 and don't forget comment and heart.㈏7_**


	4. Skills

She tossed her head back into Starscream's face plate. He let go of his grip she stepped in his foot making him yelp in pain. She spun around and kneed him in the stomach and sent him flying up into the air. Before he could even reach the ground she jumped up and kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards into the two drone bots rendering them unconscious.

Stormblaze's chest heaved, her processor whirled. She had sent moved that fast in awhile so she was very dizzy. She turned to fave the Autobots; all of their mouths had dropped.

"Did I see that correctly?" Arcee asked.

Stormblaze gave them a weak smile as she fainted and crumpled to the floor.

Seconds went by no one moved. Breaking the trance Optimus kneeled down and picked up Stormblaze in his arms. She was lighter than he imagined. He tried to make sure that he didn't touch any of the wings afraid that they would break or drag on the floor.

"Bulkhead we need a ground bridge."

***Ratchet's POV.***

By the time we got back to base it was time to pick up the children from school. Optimus left with them saying that he needed to go out for a drive. Smokescreen and WheelJack had no returned from their Energon patrol, but something told m: that they weren't doing just that. Probably WheelJack was showing Smoke how to blow something up with spare parts. So I was alone in the base with only my thoughts and Stormblaze to attend to. I began to search through my old note and stumbled upon my psychic patch design. I didn't have the materials to actually build one so it was just an idea that had long been forgotten.

My thoughts were interrupted when I hear a soft fem moan.

I turned around, sitting up on the berth was Stormblaze. She held her head.

"How do you feel?" I ask her checking her vitals.

"Uh. I feel as if I have been hit by a Spaceship, a dozen times." She replied. "My wings don't seem to be broken." She said trying to check her wings. She got off the berth and stood up.

"Wait!" I yelled.

She fell to the ground with a thud. I quickly dropped what I was doing and went ran over to help her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine I just can't feel my legs."

"Your legs were in heavy shock so I had to numb them so that when you woke up you wouldn't be in too much pain."

"How long will it be until I can walk again?" She asked as I lifted her up back on the berth.

"Maybe a few minutes so you are to sit here until the others return."

"And when do you expect them to be back?"

"Not long they-". He was interrupted when the com link came to life.


	5. The Past

"Hey Doc, we have that Energon deposit you wanted the Rookie and I to check out."

Ratchet walked over to the computer and opened the ground bridge.

I felt my spark beat faster and faster.

_What is with you Stormblaze?_ I asked myself.

I sighed and sat facing away from the ground bridge afraid that it was time to be interrogated.

I could hear it opening and two figures come through.

"Just put that over in the other room." Ratchet instructed.

"Who's the new feme?" A rough voice asked. Before Ratchet could reply Arcee, Bumblebee, Optimus, and a large green bot that I do not know not came zooming in along with the indigenous life forms.

"Hey where's the rookie?" The large one asked.

"He went to go take a recharge." Ratchet replied.

"Ratchet is Stormblaze up yet?" I heard Optimus say with his deep voice.

"Yes she is up now."

"She?" The tallest boy in the group said.

"Cool there's a new girl in the boys club? Sweet! The female came up to me and took a deep breath. "What's your name? How many weapons do you have? Can you fly? Are you faster then Arcee? How many Cons have you scrapped? Where do you come from?"

I look down at her and then towards the bots. I wasn't sure how to answer her questions.

"Uh. Mico." Arcee said trying to let my processor calm down. "Stormblaze is servant class not warrior class. Although after what I saw on the ship you seem to be more like warrior class to me."

"Uh... Well I can explain that, and I should probably start at the beginning. Please no questions until the end."

They all agree. I sigh and as all the memories come rushing back

***My mother and father were Desepticon weapon specialists. As I grew up they taught me all about weapons; from building them from scrap to attaching them to yourself. I was told that I was going into the family business. They never told me what it was but they said they would show me when I was old enough.

When I turned 17 they allowed me to see what they do for a living.

I have to admit that I was pretty excited but as soon I walked into the lab I wanted to run out of there fast. Everywhere I looked I saw Autobots being cut up, beat, abuse, and anything else painful you can think of. I knew then and there that I could never do those things to a living thing.

That night I decided to run away. They sent the hounds on me. I ran and ran as fats as I could. It was dark and I kept tripping over barbed wire and cut my legs. The hounds were closer; they picked up my sent. I found a cave to hide in that was too small for anyone to think I could hide inside.

I crawled in scratching my back and wings, and I was almost inside when something grabbed my legs and began forcefully tried to rip me out from the hole. The rock dug into my sides, back, arms, and face.

They pulled out and grabbed my arms and legs. I tried to scream out for help but there was no one around.

The bot threw me to the ground and sat on my legs and held my arms and mouth. I was pinned down.

"What's your name, and your side and I'm warning you if you make one sound that gets us caught..." He trailed off.

I was too scared to do anything that would have gotten me killed so I nodded. He let go of my mouth and took out a pair of stasis cuffs.

"Give me your servos (hands)."

I do as I was told.

"My name is Stormblaze," I word my sentence slowly and quietly. "I was a Despticon prisoner, I am an Autobot. Please. I don't mean you harm. I have to leave or else they will find me." I say in a shaky voice.

"And why should I believe you?" He asks.

I couldn't think of an answer. "Please I don't want to go back there. I ran away. I never was a Desepticon!" I blurted out.

Even in the dark I could see shock and pity in his optics.

Out of nowhere a loud howl pierces through the darkness.

"I will help you," he says, "but if I catch you double crossing me then I will not hesitate to let them catch you. Is that understood?"

I nod.

"Good. Stand up."

I do as I was told.

"Turn around." He instructed.

I turn.

"Close your optics."

I close me optics and felt something pitch me in the neck. I felt sleepy all of a sudden and slightly fainted. He caught me and slung me over his shoulder. I felt myself get drowsy and slowly I nodded off into recharge.

I stop and look down at my servos.

"Why'd ya stop?" the large bulky one asked.

I gulp. I felt an enormous amount of pain in my legs. I bite my lower lip hoping that it will stop the screams from coming out.

"The numbing agent is wearing off." Ratchet says to him.

"No." I lie to him. "Its just that the memory is painful."

I slip back into the memory.

When I woke up I was all alone, laying on a berth. My wings had clamps on them and my arms felt sore.

"I was beginning to wondering when you would wake up." He said with a sarcastic voice.

I slowly sat up and regretted it. I feel pain all over my back, wings, and arms.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Slow down you lost a lot of Energon and have been in stasis for 15 nanocycles. (In this story it mean hours?)

"I never got to introduce myself my name is Smokescreen-"

"Smokescreen?!" Everyone interrupted.

I was completely scared.

"Yes." I say a calmly as possible.

"Whoa." Mico shouted waving her arms to get every ones attention. "Do you mean: white, blue, and red, number 38, Smokescreen?"

"Uh- Ya. Why?" I felt a hope rise up inside, my wings fluttered, and my spark skipped about 5 beats.

"Dudes." Mico shouted. She ran down the stairs skipping a few at a time. When she reached the bottom she slipped but brushed herself a kept running. Down the hallway.

"Do humans always do that?" I ask.

"No. But that's just Mico." The tall human said

"Oh."


	6. The Reunion

**Mico's POV:**

Something about in the way Stormblaze described him I knew that if I brought them together something big would happen, and maybe I could get some snaps of it. Maybe they are brother and sister, or cousins.

I race down the wall a almost skid past Smokescreen's room. I knock on the door (the robot sized door) and waited. I could hear Smokescreen getting up walking over. He opened it and expected to see a bot.

"Down here." I shout up at him.

He looked down and I could see that he was sad but he hid it away with a smile.

"What's up Mico?" He asks kneeling to my height.

"The sky." I say sarcastically.

He raises an optic ridge and his smile changes to confusion.

"C'mon there is someone here I think you know." I nudge him and walk away.

He raises to his full height and follows me.

**Smokescreen's POV**

I was really not in the mood for WheelJack and his comments, but I follow Mico towards the main room and see all the bots in a crowd.

"What's going on." I walk a little closer.

"Smokescreen?" My head turns towards my name. My spark literally stopped.

Standing before me was the prettiest bot that I had ever laid optics on. She looked just I remembered her. Tall with a smile and long beautiful wings. The look of shock spread across her face.(not really what I remember)

"Stormblaze?" I managed to get out. She slowly walked towards me and I towards her. We stopped one more step from either of us we would touch.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask as she reached out her hand to touch me face plate.

Her hand was cool and smooth as I pushed my head against it.

"You're really here." She whispers.

I grabbed her in an embrace and I could feel her spark against mine; in unison. She pulls me closer and for a moment I could feel all eyes, optics and camera lenses on us but I didn't care.

We pulled away and looked into each others optics.

"You're here. You're really here!" I shout for joy. I lift her up into the air and do a twirl. Her smile returns and her laugh fills the air.

"I can't believe it. Thank the All Spark. Thank Primus that you're alive. How-. What-." I'm cut off when her metalic lips press against mine. I slowly close my optics and let the moment continue.


	7. Surprise

**Mico's POV**

"On Cybertron do brothers and sisters kiss like that?" I look to Bulkhead for the answer. The two pull back from the kiss and I could see all eyes/ optics on them.

"On Cybertron there are rarely brothers and sisters." Optimus answered.

"Why?" I ask.

He was hesitant to answer but Ratchet helped him by saying that he would explain it in private to all the humans that wanted to know.

**Third person POV**

Stormblaze felt as though she was on the verge of tears. "Ahem." Someone cleared their throat to get their attention.

"It would seem that the two of you have met before." Ratchet recapped.

"Duh, we all saw them smooch, but why? He threatened to leave you, not to mention he ripped you out of a small hole, and that he didn't trust you."

"I didn't finish Mico." Stormblaze said smiling.

Bumblebee stepped out from behind the group.

He face palmed himself. "How could I have not remembered." Bee said.

"Remember what Bee?" Raf asked.

"Remembered that the bot Stormblaze was talking about was me!" he replied.

"What!" Everyone shouted.

"Bumblebee is- is that you?" He turned towards Stormblaze. "Oh my Primus, that really is you!" She went over to the scout and hugged him.

"I can't believe that I didn't recognize you." Stormblaze said as she felt him return the hug.

"Itbmust be the new paint job." He replied as they pulled away and he modeled his new colors.

Stormblaze giggled.

"You are just as I remember you." Stormblaze said smiling.

Bee felt as though Stormblaze was like a sister to him.

"Stormblaze I would like you to meet our friends Raf, Mico, and Jack." he gestured to the smallest human out of the bunch. "Raf is my best friend besides you of course."

**Stormblaze's POV**

"Hi." I turn to face Raf. "I hope you have been keeping Bumblebee out of trouble."

He laughs. "I try."

"Smokescreen where is your human friend?"

"Smokescreen does not have one and we try not to have our existence know to other humans for it could put them and us in great danger. If the Desepticons we're to capture them they would be hurt and forced to give up important information such as our location." Optimus answered for Smoke. "Which leads to our next topic; your vehicle mode. I believe Smokescreen and Bumblebee will be able to help you choose a vehicle mode."

Bee looked at Raf. "Guess our videogame tournament will have to wait."

"It's okay Bee. I understand."

I felt bad for causing them to miss a videogame tournament since I could tell Raf was disappointed.

"Can Raf come too? So he can tell me all about Earth." I quickly added.

I could so tell that Optimus saw right through my white lie but knew my intentions were good.

"Very well." He began to walk down the hall a disappeared around the corner.

"Wait what about the story?" Mico asked.

"I guess you can finish it Agent Fowler is away on a training mission for the next day and a half." Ratchet said annoyed.

I sigh. "Alright fine?"

**Stormblaze's story.**

"My name is Smokescreen." The bot said. He was sort of cute because most of the bots I've met have had scars and bad attitudes.

"So... Stormblaze... How where you captured by Desepticons?"

I really didn't want to tell an Autobot that both my parents were Desepticons and weapon engineers making weapons of mass destruction, so I said that I needed to see the commanding officer.

He took me to the not in charge and told him everything, except for the part about my parents and since I didn't have an Autobot or Desepticon insignia I wasn't betraying or helping. All I asked for in return was to join the ranks as an Autobot.

I started at the bottom then continued. I was always good at strategy and tactical movements but never fighting and hand to hand combat

Smoke, Bee, and I grew closer. I helped them in their mental training and they helped me in physical training.

After "graduation" I was assigned to Iacon. They saw that I had a skill in thinking ahead so they put me on Relic Relocation. I made up the coordinates and gave them to Alpha Trion. He was kind and treated me with respect. That's when I learned that Smokescreen was protecting him. We began to grow closer again and soon something sprouted

I sigh. The last time I saw him was the last few days of the war. We all heard about a massive strike against the Hall of Records and began to take precautions. But before we could get started the strike happened. A huge explosion took out the lower part of the building when Alpha Trion and Smokescreen were working. I wanted to make sure that they were okay but by the time I got there Smokescreen was gone, before I could look for Trion someone grabbed me from behind and drugged me...

I stopped and held my processor.

"Stormblaze? What's wrong?" Smokescreen asked steadying me.

"I... I can't remember."

"The next time I woke up I was on a transport ship. I could hear... arguments. Then someone strangling me throwing me around..."

I reached up and touched my cut optic ridge. "Someone was trying to kill me..."


	8. Past Emotions

"Whoa!" Jack said holding up his hands. "What do you mean trying?"

I searched my memory banks for a face or a clue to help me try to remember, but nothing.

My legs buckled and I felt dizzy. Before I could fall I felt two hands catch me; it was Smokescreen and Bumblebee. I look up at them and smile.

"I'll be fine I just need to sit down." Trying to reassure them, but they wouldn't have it.

"Until Agent Fowler sends for us for your vehicle mode you are going to be gaining your strength." Bumblebee ordered as they both helped me sit down on the berth.

**Day and a half later.**

***Bumblebee's POV***

I followed myself with Bulkhead and saw exactly where I made a mistake; the part when I was talking to myself!

But no matter, the past is the past. When the past me got to the medical bay, the past seemed to melt and change into something more like a memory.

I couldn't make it out but a figure seemed to be taking shape, it was Stormblaze with Smoke and...

"Alpha Trion?!"

*This is the Iacon Hall of Records!* I thought.

I watched them Stormblaze was handing something to Alpha Trion, Smokescreen was leaning against the wall watching her. His optics followed her every move.

She looked up at him and smiled and he blushed; I felt my spark bubble with emotion.

The scene shifted Stormblaze was in a berthroom she was sitting at a mirror and admired something around her neck. I grew closer and saw that it was a pendent she looks even more beautiful than I remember. I wanted to touch her but knew that if I did I would change the future.

Suddenly the whole room shook. Stormblaze raced towards the door but the floor opened up and she fell into darkness. The darkness grew into the lab on the Desepticon warship and there were two bodies laying on separate berths. One was Stormblaze the other was a feme I did not know she was white and gold; she was hooked up to life support. Stormblaze was battered and scuffed but nothing major so Knockout must've fixed her up. I saw tools of all shapes and sizes but the scariest one was the Quortical Physic patch. A two way doorway into your most private memories and thoughts.

*time skip!*?

The setting changed Stormblaze was being held down by Desepticon troopers. She was violently pushing them away.

*This isn't the Stormblaze I know* Bee thought

"Enough!" She twisted her hand through the air and a long metal staff took form in mid air!

"Waaaahht?" I was shocked I didn't know she had superpowers.

She slammed the staff to the ground and it shot out a giant shockwave sending me flying backwards into a building.

My mind was blurry and weak I tried to get up my body felt like it had bricks on it. I pushed myself up just in time to see Stormblaze fall to the ground in pain. I could make out a figure of a mech still in his shooting stance, slowly lowering his weapon to her head.

"Sleep tight."

I could just let him kill her. I struggled to my feet. The scene began to melt, his finger was pulling back the trigger; everything seemed to slow down.

"Sleep tight, Reyna." He said with a sly smile.

The scene melted into darkness.

Who_is Reyna?_


	9. Author's Note

Hey I'm sorry there's been a long wait for these chapters so I gave you like 4 or you like them. Give me feed back and if you have an idea tell me. You could see your idea in one of my chapters.


	10. The Point of No Return

I woke up grasping my spark that was beating at 100 MPH.

"It's okay Bee it was just a dream." I throw my legs over the edge of my berth. I push myself off the edge and begin to walk around the base.

I walk into the main room and see no one around. I decide to watch Raf's favorite TV show "The Future of Technology" but he really couldn't pay attention he kept thinking about his days in the academy.

*It was my first actual scouting mission and it was pitch black. Suddenly I heard someone running towards my position. I looked out from my hiding spot and made out a feme figure. She looked out of breath and she kept glancing back over her shoulder. She turned and looked around as if searching for something. I slowly came out of my hiding place and quietly made my way towards her. Out of nowhere she drops to the ground and begins to crawl into a small hole.

I could tell it would be too small and if she did fit she wouldn't be able to get it out.

"Wait!" I call softly. I she her frantically trying to squeeze into the hole.

"Great." I whisper to myself. "Hello? I'm not going to hurt you but if you try to go any further into that hole you'll get stuck." I shout barely above a whisper.

I don't think she heard me because she kept pulling herself into the hole.

"Scrap." I grab hold of her legs and gently tug her out. As soon as I touch her she starts going crazy and starts kicking and screaming.

I didn't mean to hurt her but she kept going crazy so I sat on top of her and turned into the intimidating warrior.*

I shook away the memory just in time for the ending credits of the show to start.

I flip off the TV and wander back to my room. I pass by Smokescreen's and Stormblaze's room. I can't resist the temptation of peaking into the room. I kneel down to the human size window and saw Smoke and Storm cuddling on his berth. He was laying on his back and she on her side. They held servos on his chest. They were snuggled close to each other, their chests bobbing up and down as their spark beat. I stood up and walk back towards the main room.

*Stormblaze's POV*

*Dream*

I was walking down the aisle to a new life and I was so excited. All the mechs were on one side and the femes were on the other side. Smoke was already standing waiting for me. He smiled as he held out his hand and I took it. We kneeled before Optimus as he preformed the ceremony. He gestured to stand and face towards each other and say our vows. When we finished he pronounced the we were married and allowed us to kiss. We leaned in but I went right through him.

"Smoke?" He began to dissipate in my touch.

I looked around and saw the others were fading. They flickered. I feel a chill go up my spine I turn around and faced Megatron. He grabbed my throat and lifted me up clear off the ground. I wriggled and tried to scratch his hands but he just smiled a devil's smile. He opened his blade and pierced it through my stomach he held it there for a minute then let me fall.

I let out a groan as he catches me in mid fall. He looks down at me with piercing red eyes.

"My gift to you, on your happy day." He whispers into my audioreseptors.

Then he drops me and I fall into darkness.

I quickly open my optics. "Be still my beating spark." I look down a Smokescreen who was still fast asleep.

"I need some high grade." I whisper to myself as I slip into the deserted hallway heading to the Energon storage vault.

*Time skip*

I grabbed a two cubes of Energon and walk back to the main room to distill them. I walk up to the distiller and place them into them into their compartments, then I place a "cup" underneath.

Out of nowhere something grabbed me from behind. A servo covered my mouth and the other around my waist.

"Shh..." It whispers into me audioreseptor.

I pull out of the mechs hold and spun around.

"Bumblebee don't ever do that again. You nearly gave me a spark attack." I yell in a whisper.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, I -"

"You didn't frighten me, you just startled me that's all." I blurted cutting him off.

"Oh."

There was an uneasy silence.

"So... Bee do you want to um... Was there something you wanted to talk about... Or something like that?" I wasn't sure how to talk to him anymore. Things have changed since Cybertron went dark. I hadn't really seen him since he wasn't to join up with the team here on Earth. I stayed and helped out as much as I could helping Alpha Trion.

"Well... I couldn't rest properly and..." Our optics met. His optics shone like two bright moons on Seta 4. I couldn't look away, he began to lean in.

"No. Bee, Smokescreen and I are bonded." I blurted suddenly.


	11. The Pain of Confession

What?" The look of shock and sadness spread across his face plate.

"Smokescreen and I are bonded." I repeat.

"Oh. I- I'm sorry. I- I have to go." And with that he transformed and drove out of base before I had time to respond.

I listened to the sound of his wheels against the pavement get farther and farther away.

I sank to my knee servos as I felt the pang of sadness and guilt hit me like a bullet.

"I'm so sorry Bumblebee."

*Bumblebee's POV*

I speed out of base as quickly as I could. I should have stayed but I couldn't face the embarrassment.

"You are so stupid Bumblebee. You think that you can just kiss any femme? What the pits is wrong with you!?" I kept screaming at myself. I sigh in depression.

"I need to get to Raf he'll know what to do." I quickly stepped on my gas pedal and zoom down the highway.

*Timeskip*

After reaching the towns boarder I slow down and turn into my holoform. I drive into Raf's neighborhood and pull up in front of his house.

I turn off my engine and step out of the driver's side. I look at my watch and see it's 6:30 PM. Hopefully Raf's mom will allow me to see him.

I walk up the front steps and knock on the door and wait. I could hear chairs skidding across the wooden floors inside and conversations stopping.

The door opens and Raf's older brother stands in the door way. He is about my holoform's height with Raf's hair but hazel eyes and wears an extra large T-shirt that says, "Skillet Awake and Alive." With a man almost completely covered in bandages. Only the part of his eye was showing. And a pair of stripped pajama bottoms and torn up Sock monkey slippers.

"May I help you?" He asks.

"I'm looking for Raf. I'm a friend of his." I say hiding pulling on my fingerless gloves covering my banded marks on the covers of my hands.

He raises an eyebrow as he slowly looks back into the house. "Raf someone's here to see you!"

"May I help you?" He asks.

"I'm looking for Raf. I'm a friend of his." I say hiding pulling on my finger-less gloves covering my banded marks on the covers of my hands.

He raises an eyebrow as he slowly looks back into the house. "Raf someone's here to see you!" he calls into the house.

"Okay! I'm coming." Raf emerged from the house in his pajamas. A trashy T-shirt and a pair of long pajama pants that went all the way to the floor and a weird pair of animal shoes.

"Oh. Hello may I help you?" he asked rearranging his glasses on his face.

"Raf, It's me..." I look down and realize that Raf hasn't seen me in my holoform yet. I was planning show him on our ride to base the next morning.

"It's me... Buzzzz..."

He looked at me like I crazy. I couldn't tell him my real name in front of his brother, so I jerked my head towards my car mode hoping he would catch on.

He looked from me to my car and suddenly recongnize the color pattern.

"Oh! Bum-Bee-Buzz! Buzz! Hey what's going on? What are you doing here? Raf asked his eyes litterally bugging out of hus head.

I recalled all that had happened and felt liquid come to my holoform's eyes. "I-I need to talk to you. It's important."

Raf looks at me to his brother. "Um.. Do you mind Leon?"

Leon looked at his brother then at me then sighed. "Fine."

Raf gave his brother a hug and grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the housethe around a corner and though a door.

"Okay and tell me what's wrong?" He asked as he closed the door and check under bed.

I let loose all the emotions that usually kept in, I just let them all out. I sank to my knees and burried my face into my hands and cried.


	12. Suppress the Emotions For Love Long Gone

*Raf POV*

I was checking my room for any brother or sister to be hiding but my heart sank as soon as I heard sobs from behind me. I turn around and see Bumblebee crying. That is when I truly realized that if the bots were humans they would be our age.

I go over to the small figure that was my friend. I could barely believe that this person, this boy of about 13, with tan skin and brown hair with icy blue eyes was a butt-kicking robot from another planet, but at this moment he was just a small innocent human who was being crushed by some unknown force.

"Bee?" I manage just barely able to hold back my own tears. "Bee what's the matter? What's happened?" I ask. "Is someone hurt?"

He sniffles and wiped his tears on his sleeve. He gave a shaky breath. "No. No one is hurt but me."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Remember how Stormblaze told you that we were close?"

I nodded.

"Well... I sort of had a big crush on her." He wiped another tear away. "Great. I'm leaking."

I smile. "Bee, your only crying. It's what humans do when they are sad."

"Oh." he replied half-sparked

"Soo.. What's with Stormblaze? Why are you so upset about her?"

His icy blue eyes kept avoiding my gaze. "I- I was going to kiss her, but she suddenly told me that she and Smokescreen are bonded, and that would be cheating if she had kissed me and that I could never do that to Smoke."

"Okay. I have one question, what does bonded mean?" I ask trying to lighten the subject.

He sighed again and gazed down at the carpeted floor. "It means when two bots are connected in love as you humans call it, or holly matrimony."

"Married?" I ask bluntly.

"Yeah." I said rolling his eyes and holding his cheek in his hand. "I don't know what to do. I am just so in love with her and for so long that I have thought she was dead and I have suppressed those feelings, and now when she comes back the feelings have surfaced and I don't know what to do with them." he tugged on his hair brown hair.

I gently place a hand on his back; it seemed so real, it was as if he was a real human.

"I'm so sorry Bee." I say sincerely, but he seemed to tense under my words.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes then looked down at the floor again. He pulled his legs into his chest, and buried his face into his knees.

I still had my hand on his back and I could feel it shake from his crying. I felt as if I was helpless to help him with something that I had no clue how to do or had any expertise in I was confused with a problem I couldn't solve with any amount of math.

This was love after all.


	13. Tragedy After Tragedy

*Bumblebee's POV*

My holoform must have fallen asleep because Raf was shaking me awake.

"Raf? What's wrong?" I asked yawning.

"We need to get back to base ASAP." The look I his eyes had nothing but seriousness.

*time skip*

We rushed in to base. I opened my door and let Raf out and quickly transformed into my true form.

"Bumblebee. Where have you been?" Arcee asked.

"What do you mean? I was out with Raf-" she cut me off.

"We thought that you went with Smoke and Storm to get her vehicle mode, and..."

I never heard Arcee go speechless before. "Arcee what happened? What happened to Stormblaze and Smokescreen?"

She shifted on her peds. "Bumblebee Smokescreen and Stormblaze are in critical condition." She finally said.

"What?" I stumbled back almost falling.

"Desepticons attacked them when Stormblaze was acquiring a vehicle form. They tried to take Stormblaze but Smoke kept on fighting. There were too many and they overwhelmed him. He is hooked up to life support."

"And Storm?" I asked sensing my worry in my voice.

"The Cons almost had her if we hadn't come in time, but they wouldn't let her get away to easily. They poisoned her with nanobots and her body is slowly shutting down. She had less than 72 hours; earth time to live."

I felt as though that building in my dream was actually crushing me now, slowly killing me.

I was unable to speak, I felt as though my voice box was taken again by Megaton himself again and being crushed right in front of my optics.

"This is all my fault." I whisper barely able to talk. "I should have been there with them..."

"Bee it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Arcee said cutting me off and placing a servo on my shoulder.

"Yes it is!" I shout. Arcee stepped back sensing my anger.

This wasn't me. I was losing myself. I was afraid of myself.

"Bee this could have happened to any of us." Bulkhead said, stepping out of the hallway from the medical bay.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I grasp my helm feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders.

Why was this happening? Why now? Was this fate? Was this my fault?

yes it is your fault. said an evil voice You should have been there.

No

But your feelings got in the way the voice taunted.

No

It's

All

Your

Fault!

"NOO!" I shout. The sound bursting from me before I fainted into the darkness.


	14. The Truth About Love

*Ratchet's POV*

"Ratchet how are the patients today?" Optimus asked. I could tell he was deeply concerned about losing two lives instead of one.

"Smokescreen's wounds have healed but his mind has been so far under that I am beginning to worry that he might never wake and would I would be forced to make the ultimate decision; to put him to sleep, for good." I reply not making myself feel worse about it than ever.

"Stormblaze is not doing much better, she had less than 48 hours to live. The nanobots... had slowly destroyed her movement abilities and worked their way up to her processor, if they get to her spark then I will have no choice be to show her mercy." I look down at my notes. "I have never been forced to put someone into a death sleep, but if I will not allow more loss then is intended."

I felt a gentle hand placed on my shoulder. "Don't worry old friend, I'm sure that they are in good hands. We are working on getting the antidote for the nanobots as we speak. Let us just hope it is in time."

*time skip*

*Bumblebee's POV*

I went into the medical bay and sat down by Stormblaze's sleeping form. I could see pain was sketched all over her face. I took her servo into mine, it was cold; too cold.

Her chest heaved up and down. She made soft groans that were barely audible, and she tensed up squeezing my servo slightly.

"You'll pull through." I say quietly. "You're a strong femme, you taught me that a long time ago." I lightly kiss the top of her servo and place it back down on the table. I stand up and walk over to Smokescreen.

"You are a lucky Mech Smoke. You know that, right?" I vent. "I wish I could be as lucky as you. You have a really great spark mate. She will be there for you and you will be there for her. I hope you pull through. I really do. I hope that one day I find a femme as special as Stormblaze."

I look down at him. His face plate was unchanged by my words. "Don't leave Storm, she needs you, we all need you. Raf told me that in fairy tales only Truelove's kiss can wake a sleeping princess. Although I don't think Stormblaze is a princess, but the consent is still the same. If you wake up the she will wake up. You both are family to me, and I will do whatever it takes to save the both of you."

Time to do what's right Bee. No more running. It's time for revenge.

"Yes." I reply aloud.

I walk out of the Medical bay towards the ground bridge controls. I punch in the coordinates I want to go and pull the lever. I transform and drive through the vortex.

"Because after all Revenge is a dish best served cold."

Hey peeps. If you've noticed this is not the Bumblebee we all know and love.

If you recall there was a time skip between Raf's house and the base?

Well if you read the next chapter you will find out what happened. To make Bee turn so COLD.


	15. Where did the ice come from?

He grabbed my arm and pulled my to my feet. We crept out into the hallway. Raf grabbed some shoes and a jacket and lead me towards the door.

"Raphael Esquivel where do you think you are going?" We both stopped dead in our tracks to the sudden demand. "Who is this?"

We both look at each other and turn around. I had expected to see his mother but it was just a little girl no older than Raf. She was wearing a princess dress with a crown that was tilted to the side. Her arms were crossed over her chest and had a stern face.

I could see the resemblance between Raf and his older brother but not his little sister. She looked the total opposite. She had dark black hair, hazelnut colored eyes and caramel skin.

"Umm... Linda this is my friend Buzz. He needs some help on his compute so I'm just gonna go and help him and come right back. Okay?"

She arched her eyebrow. "Little old to be your friend, but... What's in it for me?" She asked.

I was surprised by her question. Do all human siblings do this? And do I really look that old?

Raf sighed. "I'll let you have all my Halloween candy and I won't cheap out; a full bag."

Linda seemed to think about it but shook her head. "No. I have a better idea."

Raf's mouth dropped to the floor. "What?!"

"You and your friend have to come to my tea party, and you both have to wear a dress."

"What?!" My jaw dropped through the floor.

"It's that or nothing." she said pointing he nose up into the air.

I look at Raf. "Fine." We both say in unison.

"Thanks Raf." She hugged his waist and skipped down the hallway.

"Let's get out of here." Raf said pulling me out of the house. We waked up to my car mode.

I get into the driver's side and start the engine while Raf clambers in through the passenger's side.

"Do all siblings barter for trust?" I ask.

"Yeah, but were family and we love each other no matter what."

I pull on to the road and start to drive towards the base. We drove in silence.

As we grew near the town boarder I decide to put Buzz away. He flickers away in a flash of pixels.

"I can see the base." Raf said pointing

I was just about to respond when pain erupted in my body. I swerve out of control the pain subsides and I am able to pull over. I open my door and let Raf out.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, but what about you? You just suddenly... Oh my God! Bee you have an arrow in your shoulder!" He exclaimed pointing to my left shoulder.

"What!" I touch the place the pain was coming from. I felt something out of place. I grab hold of the outer end and clench my jaw. With a swift movement I jerk the weapon from body. I look at it the head of it, Energon dripping from it. I looked closer and noticed Cybertronian words. I couldn't read them, they seemed to be in a different dialect.

"What does it say?" Raf asked looking up at me.

I shake my helm. "I don't know."

Yes I know I used a frozen gender bend for a transformers fan fiction but that is all I have on my SD card so just bare with me.

Thanks! Enjoy the story and Don't be afraid to comment. I don't bite.

Well I can it's just that I can't bite you because we are in a virtual world? Right?


	16. Parts We All Must Play

*Third Person POV*

Bumblebee emerged from the ground bridge and transforms. He scans the surrounding.

Where are they?

"Hello Bug." A dark voice toyed.

Bumblebee whips around and gets into fighting stance.

"Megatron. I should have know that it was you who would be so low to try to kill two bots with one stone." Bee replies with a sarcastic tone.

"You know I think it was better when you couldn't talk, then I didn't have to hear your smug remarks."

Bee smirked. "I'm going to kill you for what you did."

Megatron started to laugh. "Oh please. Enlighten me, what was it that I did to bug you?"

"Enough with the puns Megatron. You know exactly what, don't play coy."

At this Megatron was confused. He didn't recall doing anything over the past solar cycle that involved with the Autobots. "What are you-" Megatron started but failed to finish. "Starscream."

Megatron began to chuckle deviously. "I think we have a misunderstanding scout. Starscream was at the site of where he ran into two of your team mates. What were their names... Oh yes I believe one was Smokescreen and a femme. She is the newest addition to your cause." Megatron chuckled again. "Starscream told me that she didn't put up much of a fight. In fact he told me that it like giving Energon-candy to a sparkling."

Bumblebee's rage began to grow, and Megatron was taking great pride in ticking the Scout off.

"You lie!" Bee shouted

"Oh do I?"

Suddenly Bee felt something grab him from behind. They locked him into a choke hold, and before he faded he saw a swirling green light from a ground bridge.

*Raf's POV*

I fell asleep but when I woke up I saw Bee opening a ground bridge. Something told me to follow him so I quickly jump off the couch race down the stairs and into the portal just before it closed.

Bee seemed to be unaware of my presence he seemed to be looking around. I hide behind a rock just as he turn around in my direction. But it was worse when I turn around. "Before I could say anything Bee beat me to his name."

Thank the Allspark Megatron did not see me. I quickly duck down and wedge myself in between an opening in the rock.

I could hear the two talking until I heard a struggle. I slide out of the hole just in time to see Bee limp in a Predicons arms.

I frozen in horror as he threw him over his shoulder and carried him away. Then out of the corner of my eye I see a ground bridge and the Autobots emerge.

I snap out of my frozen state and started to run after the 'Con but someone grabbed me.

"Let me go! Put me down!" I struggle to get free pounding and trying to pry open the metal fingers, but it was no use.

"Megatron put the boy down!" I heard Bulkhead shout.

"Bulkhead! They've got Bumblebee!" I shout with all my might. I could feel Megatron's hand tighten threatening to squeeze me into powder.

Hey again. I feel this chapter wasn't good. Tell me what you think. But yeah. Please comment. I need some ideas. Words. Anything that I could use. I have this one idea but i don't know if I should use it?

What the heck I'll use it it's cool and y'all need to keep reading to find out what it is. :-):-):-)


End file.
